The present invention relates to a display panel device such as a liquid crystal display panel device or the like.
Display panel devices such as liquid crystal display panel devices or the like which have large screen sizes are required to have increased display panel strength for higher rigidity and also to discharge heat generated in the devices reliably and effectively out of the devices.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-150076 discloses a liquid crystal display panel device having a liquid crystal display panel that is fixed to a front cover by left, right, and central stays extending in the transverse direction of the front cover and pressing peripheral edges of the liquid crystal display panel. The disclosed liquid crystal display panel device also has a planar rear cover mounted on the rear side of the liquid crystal display panel.
However, the liquid crystal display panel device of the above construction fails to provide sufficiently increased display panel strength for sufficiently high rigidity and also fails to discharge heat generated in the device reliably and effectively out of the device.